Snowbird
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: Ironhide is finally reunited with his daughter Snowbird.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Yes I re-wrote this one as well, I'm going to be re-writing most of my Oneshot's as I've improved a bit in my writing skills and I want to show it by re-writing my Oneshot's. Hope you like it =D

Set before 'Love Confession – IronhideXRatchet' and loosely related to 'Windstorm'.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking

"Hello" Human talking

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

It was night time and Ironhide couldn't Recharge, he was thinking about his daughter Snowbird who he lost after one of the battles. He didn't know whether she was alive or dead, he shook his head to get rid of that thought "_Of course she's alive_" he thought "_she's a survivor_" he looked up at the night sky, the stars were twinkling. Ironhide sighed and lowered his head, all he wanted was for his daughter to be with him again. After a few minutes 'Hide got to his feet from where he had been sitting under his oak tree, but just as he was about to walk to his garage he felt a tug at his Spark. The black mech turned round and frowned, he didn't have a Bond with anyone so why was he feeling a tugging at his Spark? He looked out at the area where his Shooting Range was but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, his nose twitched a little and 'Hide frowned more when he could sense a presence. At first he thought it was a Decepticon but the scent wasn't right "_So if it's not a 'Con_" he thought "_who is it?_" his nose twitched again and he slowly walked towards the trees by his Shooting Range.

When he got there he felt another tug at his Spark, this time stronger. Ironhide looked around then jumped a little when he heard rustling, he looked in the direction and saw the bushes moving. He slowly and cautiously walked towards the rustling bush, when he was a few feet away he stopped and waited. 'Hide didn't have to wait long as a small purple femme crawled out the bushes and looked up at him.

The purple femme looked at the mech in front of her, he had red optics like her's and he had a powerful body. But when she felt another tug at her Spark she looked down at her chest then back at the mech, was this mech her father? "**F-father?**" she asked.

Ironhide instantly recognised that voice, it was young feminine and British "**S-snowbird?**" he asked.

Snowbird knew that voice, deep gruff and British. It was her father "**Is that really you father?**" she asked.

'Hide nodded "**It is**" he replied.

The purple femme ran forwards "**Father!**" she exclaimed.

Ironhide picked up his daughter and hugged her "**Oh Snowbird**" he replied "**I've missed you so much**" he couldn't help the tears that escaped his optics, his daughter was alive!

Snowbird wrapped her arms round her father's neck and cried tears of joy "**I thought I'd never see you again**" she said.

The black mech hugged his daughter a little tighter "**Same here kid**" he replied.

They stayed like that for a few minutes then Snowbird let go of her father's neck she wiped her optics and looked her father over "**I see you've been upgraded**" she said with a smile "**better than your old appearance**"

Ironhide chuckled a little, his daughter spoke her mind like him. He looked her over, she looked just like her mother Chromia but was coloured purple. She even had red optics like him "**You haven't changed a bit**" he replied.

Snowbird smiled then wiped her father's optics "**Now you look presentable**" she teased.

'Hide couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's wittiness "**You're still witty I see**" he replied.

The purple femme giggled "**And you're still a big softy**" she replied.

The old warrior smiled "**Where have you been all this time kid?**" he asked.

"**On Cybertron**" Snowbird replied "**I got lost after one of the battles, I knew Cybertron wasn't safe anymore so I retreated**" she paused a moment to think "**then I crash landed here on Earth, I felt a tugging at my Spark and it led me here**"

Ironhide smiled and nodded then hugged his daughter again.

Meanwhile in the house Rebecca had just come out her bathroom, she glanced outside and had to backtrack and look out again. She saw her Guardian with a purple femme in his arms "_Who's that?_" she thought, she got dressed then walked downstairs and outside to where her Guardian was.

"**And Barricade and Blackout became Autobots**" Ironhide said finishing his story about how Barricade and Blackout had brought Rebecca back to him and joined the Autobots.

"**Wow**" Snowbird replied.

'Hide smiled then sensed someone approaching, he turned round and smiled when he saw his Charge "**Hey kid**" he greeted "**thought you were asleep**"

Rebecca smiled "I was" she replied "but I needed the loo, then I saw you two out here and came to see what was up"

The black mech smiled "**Nothin's up kid**" he replied "**this is Snowbird, my daughter**" he looked at his daughter "**kid this is Rebecca**" he nodded to his Charge "**my Charge, and the one I was just tellin' you about**"

Snowbird smiled "**Hello Rebecca**" she greeted.

Rebecca smiled "Hey Snowbird" she replied "do you need a place to stay?"

The purple femme nodded "**Yes**" she replied.

"Want to stay here?" the girl asked.

Ironhide looked surprised "**She can stay here?**" he asked.

Rebecca giggled "Well she is your daughter 'Hide" she replied "and you haven't seen each other for God knows how long"

'Hide smiled "**Thanks kid**" he replied.

The girl smiled "I'm gonna head back to bed" she said "I'll see you both tomorrow"

Snowbird seemed to think for a moment "**What's that phrase the humans use when they go to bed?**" she asked.

Ironhide chuckled "**Goodnight**" he replied.

"**That's it**" the purple femme replied "**goodnight Rebecca**"

Rebecca giggled "Night Snowbird" she replied "night 'Hide"

"**Night kid**" 'Hide replied with a smile "**and thanks**"

The girl smiled then walked back to her house.

When Rebecca had gone back inside Ironhide looked at his daughter "**C'mon you**" he said "**let's get some Recharge**" he walked slowly towards his garage.

Snowbird smiled and rested her head between her father's shoulder and neck.

'Hide smiled at her then looked ahead again, he silently thanked primus for bringing his daughter back to him.

**The End**

Be sure to review! =D


End file.
